Ninjago - Have a Very Ninja Christmas
by NancyDrewified
Summary: It's Christmas time for the ninja! Will it be villain-free? Just a Ninjago short.


Jayce squealed as Jay hung up a wreath on the gates of the monastery. Christmas was in a few days. "I'm so excited! Our first Christmas all together!"  
Jay smiled at his little sister. "Let's go see if we can help Nya out."  
Jayce practically jumped into the main room of the monastery. Nya was decorating a Christmas tree in the corner of the room. "CAN I HELP?!" Jayce asked, excitedly.  
"Sure," Nya laughed. "There's a box of decorations over there."  
Jayce smirked as she picked up some mistletoe. Snickering, she hung it over the doorway. Now all she needed to do was not get trapped under there with anyone else.  
Jay walked into the room. Jayce walked calmly back to the box of decorations. Nya walked over to Jay. "Hey Jay!"  
"H-hey Nya!" Jay replied.  
Jayce tried to stifle her laughter, but was soon giggling hysterically. Jay and Nya looked up.  
"Oh no, I wonder who could've possibly put that mistletoe there?" Nya asked jokingly.  
The couple kissed and Jayce smiled. They then tackled the 13 year old girl. Jayce screamed happily.  
Nya was pregnant, but she was also a samurai and could stand a little bit of fun with her little sister in law. Jay loved his little sister and his wife. They were his girls.  
The three eventually got off of the floor and continued decorating.

Cole trudged through the mall towards the Jewelry store. Once inside, he saw, "Kai?"  
Kai smirked. "Guess we had the same idea, huh?"  
Cole smiled. "Can I see your ring?"  
Kai pulled out a pale pink velvet box. Opening it, Cole saw a small golden ring with a tiny diamond on it.  
"Awesome! I'm just picking mine up. I had it engraved," Cole replied.  
Cole walked up to the man behind the counter. Kai watched as Cole came back with a tiny, gray velvet box. Opening it, Kai saw a plain gold ring with the words, 'My Dessert' on it. Kai smiled and nodded.  
"Wanna walk back to the monastery?" Kai asked.  
Cole nodded and the two boys walked back to the monastery.

Jewels stormed outside to Kai. "Where were you?!" She asked, angrily.  
"I was-," Kai began.  
"I don't want to hear it! Come on!" Jewels pulled her boyfriend along.  
Cole chuckled to himself. Even when Jewels had given up her life as a major star, she could still act really stubborn.  
Suddenly, the young ninja of animals fell out a window and landed in the snow. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his head. "Remind me to never try that again . . ."  
"What did you do?" Cole asked, helping the small boy up.  
"Tried to look at Jayce's sketch book . . ." Dyo laughed slightly.  
Cole smiled. Jayce was very protective of that thing. "How about we go inside?" He suggested. Dyo smiled and nodded, following Cole inside the gates of the monastery.

Zephyr, Zia, Xander and Xavier were playing charades in the courtyard when Cole and Dyo entered.  
"A FLYING CHICKEN!" Zephyr cried, her childish side taking over.  
Xander face palmed and shook his head.  
"Getting hit in the head and being dizzy?" Zia asked.  
Xander tried to tell his girlfriend that it wasn't a hint, without speaking, but just made the German girl more confused.  
"Charades?" Dyo asked.  
Xander nodded and made a motion of zipping his lips.  
"Oh, so you're 'it!'" Dyo exclaimed.  
"Finally someone who can actually play!" Xander cried, then closed his mouth quickly.  
"Wanna play with us Dyo?" Xavier asked.  
"Sure!" Dyo waved the Cole and sat down with the group of young ninja.

Zane and Nevada were baking lots of tasty Christmas treats. Christmas cookies, pie, and of course, cake. Cake was helping with was little she could. Cole entered the kitchen.  
"Is that cake I smell?" He asked, then noticing his girlfriend, added, "Hi Cake!"  
"Yes, we're making at least three dozen cookies, two pies, and three cakes!" Nevada told the ninja of earth and then, seeing his hand slide towards the cake batter, she added, "No tasting!" And hit Cole's hand with a wooden spoon.  
"I get the message!" He complained.  
Cake walked awkwardly up to him and gave him a one-handed hug. "Hey Sweetie, can we talk?"  
"Sure!" Cole sensed she wanted to be in private, so he lead her to his room. "What's up?"  
She sighed. "Remember how everyone thinks I'm still Jodie McGee?"  
"Most people don't anymore," Cole reminded her.  
"I've been invited to the annual thieves convention this year, and, well, if someone who's invited doesn't go, well, how can I put this without freaking you out? They don't make it through the night." Cake shivered. "They know everything about me! Where I live, what my real name is, who I hold dearest," Cake sighed. "I think they invited me to revert me back to the evil side. Or to make sure I don't live to tell any tales." Cake fidgeted nervously. "I hate to ask this, but the convention is tomorrow, the day before Christmas. I plan to go, so I can rest easy, but I'll need backup." She looked up at Cole. "Would you be willing to help if something goes wrong?"  
"Of course, Cake!" Cole exclaimed. "I don't want anything to happen to you."  
Cake gave Cole a peck on the cheek. "You're the man. I'm gonna help Zane and Nevada again." And with that, Cake left Cole's room.

Adelynn frowned at Lloyd. He had looked sad all day. "What's wrong?" Adelynn asked again. "And don't you dare say nothing because. I know you too well."  
Lloyd looked up at his girlfriend. "I'm not as old as I look."  
"I know," Adelynn replied.  
"How? I haven't told you yet!" Lloyd asked.  
"Duh, your twin sister! I wish she and Aeron could be here for Christmas, but it doesn't matter. You're still my Lloyd!" Adelynn exclaimed  
Lloyd blushed. "Thanks Addy."

The next day was Christmas Eve. All the ninja were busy doing something, whether it was baking goodies or shopping, everyone was preoccupied. Cake and Cole slipped out very early. Cake led the way. The thieves convention was held in the same place every year; the old abandoned factory. Cake had made a plan. She would go in, and Cole would sneak in and watch from above. If he saw any sign of trouble, he would jump down to defend Cake and get her outta there! They had both agreed to this.  
Cake hobbled up to the guard at the gates of the convention. He eyed her suspiciously.  
"Password?" He asked. He was a very burly, muscular man, but Cake could take him out in a matter of seconds.  
"Three is a lie, two is a four. Keep your lips sealed unless you don't want to live anymore," Cake recited. She had said this at least a hundred times in her life and was glad she hadn't forgotten it.  
The guard nodded and stepped aside. Once Cake was inside, she noticed Cole slip past the guard with ease. He winked at her as he made his way to the roof of the factory. She felt reassured knowing that Cole would be watching over her.  
Cake stepped inside the factory. Hundreds of thieves were there. She just hoped she could get out of here quick.  
"Yo McGee!"  
"M-me?" Cake turned around to find Trey Van Honswick, possibly one of the best thieves of all time, besides herself, but she wasn't a thief anymore. Oh, and of course, he had a crush on her. She used to have the same feelings for him until she met Cole.  
"Who else?" Trey smirked. "I missed you y'know."  
"I know, but I was kinda busy . . ." Cake murmured.  
"With what?" Trey asked, giving Cake a hug.  
Cake fumed inside, but replied, "Confidential."  
Trey gave Cake a kiss on the cheek. "So, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since your bank robbery."  
Cake hoped Cole could contain his composure as her ex kissed her. "Uhh, nothing much . . ."  
Of course, by this time, Trey had gotten suspicious. "Nothing much?" He tucked his hand around Cake's waist.  
Cole had enough. He crashed through the skylight and got in between Cake and Trey.  
"Cole!" Cake punched him in the shoulder, hard.  
"He was hitting on you alright?!" Cole exclaimed. "What was I supposed to do?!"  
"Try 'Not blowing our cover' next time!" Cake hissed.  
"Jodie?!" Trey asked, looking alarmed and hurt.  
"IF ANYONE CALLS ME JODIE AGAIN, I'LL KILL THEM!" Cake cried, loud enough for the whole convention to hear her.  
"Wait to go, Cake," Cole muttered.  
"Not so good yourself, hotshot!" Cake retorted.  
"Well, well, well . . ." A familiar voice murmured. "If it isn't Cake Lee. Come to join the party, I see? And you brought a friend!" A man stepped out of the shadows. "I shall make sure your death is painful, I assure you."  
"Fregger!" Cake squeaked.  
"Who?" Cole asked, realizing the whole factory was being evacuated.  
"Dr. Fregger, pretty much the king of thieves," Cake explained. "Scariest, most vile man alive."  
Fregger laughed maniacally. "I'm flattered you remember me, Ms. Lee! But, that means you know for sure you will die!"  
Cake lowered her head. "I know . . ." She whispered.  
Cole was astonished at Cake's sudden submissiveness. He decided this man should be put to justice and gave Fregger a good kick to the stomach and a hard punch to the face. He grabbed Cake's hand as Fregger staggered backwards. "THE GET-THE-HECK-OUT-OF-HERE EXPRESS HAS JUST LEFT THE STATION!" He cried.  
Cake stumbled along. Cole pulled Cake onto his shoulders and ran outside.  
Cake looked up. "The Ultra Dragon! HELP!" She screamed to whoever was riding it.  
Adelynn's head peeked over the Ultra Dragon's side and began saying something to Lloyd, pulling on his sleeve. The Ultra Dragon landed in front of the two ninja and they clambered on.  
"GO GO GO!" Cole urged.  
"I'll get you yet, Cake Lee!" Fregger yelled from the ground below.  
"What was that all about?!" Lloyd asked, steering the Ultra Dragon towards the monastery.  
"It's a long story," Cake mumbled.  
"And you don't want to know," Cole panted.  
"Fair enough," Adelynn smiled.

The next morning, Jayce was the first to wake up. She ran into every room, yelling, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"  
"What time is it?" Jay mumbled, groggy.  
"Seven am, dear," Nya mumbled from beside him.  
"Go away!" Garmadon yelled at the young girl.  
"Honey, we may as well. It IS Christmas after all," Misako yawned.  
Garmadon grumbled, but got up anyways.  
Once all the ninja were awake, they crowded around the Christmas tree and began to open their presents.  
Jewels found a tiny little box with a card on it. The card had her name so she read it aloud. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, and I want to spend my life with you. -Kai." Jewels gasped and opened the box. Inside was a ring. All the ninja stared at Kai.  
"I'm not the best with poems . . ." Kai admitted, but Jewels flung her arms around him.  
"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!" Jewels cried.  
Kai blushed and slipped the ring onto Jewels finger. She gazed at him dreamily.  
"Oh no!" Cake cried, as she found the same thing, but addressed to her. "Cake, my sweet, I love you more than anything. Would you marry me? -Cole." She read and then opened the box. She pulled Cole into a kiss and whispered, "Yes."  
Cole slipped the ring onto Cake's finger and she smiled. "Wow, double engagement!" Cake exclaimed, hi-fiving Jewels.  
"When's the wedding?" Zane asked.  
"When can we open the rest of the presents?!" Zephyr asked, getting restless.  
Everyone laughed and Zia smacked her sister in the back of the head. It seemed it was going to be a great Christmas!

**A/N: Thanks for reading! It's just a kinda mini story, but it helps get ready for the second series, like the summer vacation one. Is this the last we'll see of Fregger? Stay tuned in my mini stories and the next series! ~JJ**


End file.
